This disclosure relates in general to content delivery and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to downloading of content.
Today, content files are downloaded from services for playback from a computer hard drive or media player. In some cases, certain song files can be used to produce compact disks (CDs) for playback in any CD player. With some download services, digital rights management (DRM) is used to protect the file after download such that usage is restricted in predefined ways. During the download, the customer simply waits for the process to complete before accessing the content. Some players allow streaming playback of content instead of using the download before playing model.
Theft of copyrighted content on the Internet is rampant. Some have postulated that theft of content can only be remedied by legal alternatives. The legal content download sites allow receiving audio and video files. These files may or may not be protected by DRM. Users download the content files, which can take minutes or hours to complete. During the download process, the computer processor and Internet connection is taxed by this process. Often users begin a download and abandon their computer until the process completes. Some download processes display a status bar showing progress, a “please wait” message or an animated graphic.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.